A Shop In West Konoha
by Arsenic Android
Summary: Naruto drags Sasuke to a store to buy a Valentine's Day present for his girlfriend, Sakura. However, Sasuke has other plans.. SasukeXNaruto Warning: OOC-ness


**Story:** A Shop In West Konoha

**Author:** Arsenic Android

**Summary:** Naruto drags Sasuke to a store to buy a Valentine's Day present for his girlfriend, Sakura. However, Sasuke has other plans..

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Besides, if they were my characters, Sakura and Ino would not exist, and all the guys in Konoha would be humping all day long.

**Rating:** I only rated it this high because I don't really know how the rating thing works. no lemons, sorry

**Warnings:** really OOC Sasuke. Boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.

This is my first fanfic that I had written for another site. Actually, first one I have ever written. Period. Sasuke is extremely OOC, and yes, I had intended it that way.

_Omg omg omg! He is touching my hand!! He's totally feeling me up! What do I do?? Ok, act nonchalant Sasuke.. you are the greatest, sexiest.. you have fanclubs man! Keep your cool.._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Passer – bys watched as a bubbly blond haired shinobi pulled a reluctant Sasuke through the crowded streets of Konoha. Some people even grumbled to the boy to stop pressing the prodigy's buttons, most of whom were ignored by said shinobi. The raven haired Uchiha did not look impressed as the kyuubi container urged him on. Not only did he grimace every time he was jostled by a member of the crowd, he was also heard to be muttering what sounded like threats under his breath.

"Come on! Sasuke! I have to get to the store before it closes!" whined Naruto, shaking the Uchiha's arm frantically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before replying, "Then you should have left home earlier dobe"

"Shut up teme and hurry along!"

"Why do I have to come along and pick out a Valentine's Day present for Sakura anyways? She's your girlfriend.."

The blue eyed shinobi answered, with a similar scowl to Sasuke's, "Ya, but I don't wanna be in the shop alooone. It's got underwear and stuff.. oh! We're here!"

Sasuke almost got hit in the head by the side of the door as an over-eager Naruto pulled him inside the dimly-lit shop.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok, the hand holding is over, and now we are in the store. I mean he actually HELD my hand. Seriously, he has got to have the hots for me. Little did he know I was checking out his ass the entire time. And the tight black shirt? Droool, you know what I'm saying? _

_We are currently in this uhh.. sex shop in west Konoha, and worst of all, shopping for his girlfriend, Sakura. Not only am I extremely embarrassed to be seen in here, there are also some pretty neat items that may come in handy later on.. Along the walls are shelves of.. umm.. "toys" and in the middle of the store, we have racks and racks of frilly lingerie. Well, I'm glad Sakura got over me, but not to go for my sweet Naru-chan. Giggle. That's what I'm going to call him in bed.._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke snapped out of his joyful reverie as a bright pink lacy thong appeared in front of his face. Behind the piece of lacy fabric, the raven noticed his friend grinning happily. Naruto was swinging it eagerly around as he assessed the Uchiha's reaction.

"Don't cha think it would go perfectly with her hair?" gushed Naruto as he held up the flimsy fabric to the light, "and it's not that expensive.."

Sasuke gave a grunt, which the other boy took as a good sign, and Naruto walked over to look at more items. He was torn between the racks of lingerie and the "toys" lined along the wall.

As soon as the blond's back was turned, the raven looked around, spotted small shelf with things for sale, and smashed his head against a box that was displayed. Alerted to the thunk that the box made upon impact with the boy's head, Naruto turned around from his musings to look at the Uchiha. Said boy was trying to look inconspicuous as though nothing had happened, but that was a waste because the blond only had eyes for the box that had since fallen to the floor.

"Hey, what's this? Got some ideas for me Sasuke?" Naruto reached for the box that had a vibrant cover with lots of writing and detailed instructions. The Uchiha could almost watch the thoughts going through his mind, finally ending with one that included a pink-cheeked shinobi.

"Uhmmm..m.. a v-vibrator?" stuttered a beet-red Naruto, "I d-don't think Sakura would want this.."

Suddenly getting an idea to tempt the blue-eyed boy, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and held him close. Breathing deeply and attempting to look serious, the Uchiha said with a straight face, "no, but I think it would be fun for the two of us.."

Finishing his sentence with a hidden meaning, Sasuke trailed his finger down the blond's cheek. Already having a deep red blush in his cheeks, the boy miraculously got more color in his face, until he closely resembled a giant tomato. In shock, he looked at the Uchiha for an explanation.

Mistaking the lust in the raven-haired boy's eyes as laughter, Naruto shook him off and laughed. Uneasy sounding laughter at that, but the blond scratched the back of his head nervously while watching his raven haired friend.

"Nice one Sasuke! Almost had me convinced." Nervous giggling was heard bubbling up from the blond shinobi. Naruto was never a good actor, and at times like these, he had no clue what to do, let alone pretend like he was unfazed by the turn of events.

Not wanting to let this moment go, the Uchiha retaliated with a wink and a raise of his eyebrows, "Convinced about what? That you lust for me and want me in your bed?"

At this suggestion, Naruto laughed harder, turned around and continued browsing through lacy see-through items. He did seem satisfied that Sasuke was joking because he didn't say anything else. The Uchiha watched as the shinobi hm-hmphed his way across the store, searching for a present for his girlfriend. What he didn't notice were the curious glances back his way, almost searching for a sign that his dear friend hadn't gone slightly insane, because there was almost something more to his looks. Hunger, perhaps?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Damn! Got a little carried away with that.. he wants me! I know it! Maybe he just doesn't realize it yet. Sakura is not right for him, I am! Sexier, smarter, and overall better than Sakura, I want his body all to myself. I can imagine all things that I'd do to my sweet Naru-chan in the future. Near future. (Insert Evil Laugh here) I must think of a way to get his attention. Look around the store Sasuke.. There must be something here I can convince him with.._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto turned around from what seemed like endless racks of lacy undergarments to a swishing of curtains. If you were to gaze upon the young shinobi at this moment, you could almost hear his thoughts. What in the entire store could make that sound? The windows had posters in them, and it seemed like the entrance to the back room had a door. Upon further inspection, the blond's attention was drawn to the fact that the changing rooms had curtains, and they had just been flung open to reveal.. Sasuke.

While the blond had been browsing though the racks of girly items, it seemed like the Uchiha's mind was somewhere else. And currently, the raven was standing proudly in the dimly lit, thankfully empty, sex shop, in front of Naruto wearing a…?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_...Leopard print thong. Hella ya! With my hot body, and smooth skin, who wouldn't want me? He's looking at me now, quick!! Flick your hair sexily!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock, he was surprised and a little curious to feel himself… reacting in such a way. Eyes widening, the younger shinobi glanced around the store thinking of ways he could get out of this situation. Using a rack draped with see-through night dresses as cover, the blond ducked behind it and stared at the Uchiha with surprised eyes. Finally finding his voice, he queried,

"uh, uh..u-um.. why are you wearing that Sasuke?"

"Why dobe? See something here you like?" gesturing to himself, Sasuke continued,

"cause you can have it.." with each word, Sasuke took a step forward, "all," step, "you," step, "want."

With the final step, the Uchiha stood in front of the only thing between him and Naruto. Grinning at the blushing boy cowering behind the night dresses, Sasuke plunged his hands through the items on the rack and felt for the blond's shirt. Once gaining a grip on the smooth black material, the raven slowly slid it up.

Sasuke was more than a little surprised at what he was daring to do. Naruto was his friend. Sure he felt a "little" more for his fellow ninja, but after seeing an obvious bulge forming in the vibrant orange pants, he realized that his friend might feel something more for him too, although the blue eyed-dobe might not know it yet.

So, on for a little "get-to-know-yourself-time" a grinning Sasuke thought. The shirt slid up further, and smooth hands caressed equally soft skin. The raven noticed Naruto's breath coming in quicker and quicker gasps, and the Uchiha groaned with combined pleasure and happiness that he was able to do this to his dobe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok, bold step there Sasuke, feeling your friend up in a public place. Know what you are doing? Good. Naruto's enjoying this, of course, cause everyone loves you. You are the best, and the sexiest of allll the men in Konoha. Annoying fan girls squeal after you! Although, that's not too great._

_Everyone wants to fight you! Yes, YOU! The great Uchiha! Who will avenge his murdering, hateful bro- SAKURA!! What?! _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"SAKURA!" yelped a shocked Naruto. He looked wildly into Sasuke's confused, brown eyes.

"umm.. I have my girlfriend.. Sakura.." he trailed off.. sadly? Gazing wistfully at Sasuke and his mussed up hair, which may have been something to do with him changing so quickly, the blond retracted himself from the raven's soft, and oddly, warm, hands. Naruto always thought that his cold friend would have equally cold hands, but he was mistaken.

Looking at the older boy, the blond was struck by his expression. It seemed to him that the raven was torn between pretending like nothing had happened, or telling him something. Naruto waited.

Meanwhile, Sasuke didn't quite know what to do, with the events turning out like this. Excuses were running through his mind, but he finally opted for laughter. Hopefully, thought the older shinobi, the dobe with think it's a joke. So, the raven started to laugh.

But what Sasuke wanted to come out as cool, collected laughter, came out more as the sound of a sick seal choking on a large ham sandwich.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ham sandwich? Where did that come from? Okay, study positions Sasuke.. Hands two inches apart from tanned abs.. drool.. still wearing a thong that is chafing into my posterior.. bulge.. make that gigantic bulge in said leopard thong. Hmm.. _

_Back away slowly, don't wheeze or drool.. look cool. Cool Sasuke, not the look of someone who has indigestion! Ok, ok, turn slooowly... RUN TO CHANGEROOM!! Shut curtain closed, and if suddenly physically possible, kick oneself in behind, or head, both are good. FUCK! Why did I have to do that? Sigh.. breath.. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Still looking at the changing room curtain that just got flung shut, Naruto was painfully still aware of a tight crotch area in his orange pants.

Dammit, why does Sasuke do this to me?? The blue-eyed boy questioned himself. Shaking his head, the turbulent thoughts and confusion in his mind still not completely gone, Naruto walked over to the cash to pay for Sakura's Valentine's Day present. Finally looking up after handing the money over, the blond's eyes caught another pair of blue ones.

Short blond hair in a pony-tail, blue eyes and wearing purple, Ino was leaning on the counter grinning happily at Naruto. The girl was always in a constant good mood, but you could tell that today was something special, because of the brighter eyes, along with the little excited hopping that she was doing behind the cash.

"So," Started Ino, eyes twinkling mischievously, "I'm assuming Sakura told you then?"

Naruto, still being petrified at the thought of someone witnessing the display between him and Sasuke he didn't really pay attention to what Ino said, and slowly nodded just to hide his blushing cheeks. This was a very eventful day for Naruto, and the amount of blushing he did today almost exceeded the number of bowls of ramen he had eaten that morning.

Ino, unfazed that the usual noisy ninja wasn't saying anything, continued her rant, and under her impression, excellent storytelling.

"Well, aren't you heartbroken? I mean Sakura and Shikamaru? Well, you have Sasuke now eh?" This was said with a wink and a slow smile that soon showed the dimples in the girl's cheeks.

At the mention of his raven haired friend's name, Naruto slowly came back to life. He stared at Ino at what she interpreted as confusion along with lust.

"Mbm… Sasuke?"

"Well since you and Sakura aren't, I mean, you've got that delicious ass of Sasuke now right?" Ino said this with giddiness, but also, she was talking about the shinobi as though he was an excellent piece of meat.

When Sasuke's name was casually thrown in there, Naruto blushed an even darker shade of red. If blushes were like chakra, Ino thought, he would have fainted a looong time ago. Through the haze of many other emotions, the blond shinobi suddenly grasped something.

"What about Sakura?"

"Her and Shikamaru.. She told you right?"

"Shika?" Naruto paused and looked up at the girl behind the cash, "Sakura?" He bit his lip. As if chidori suddenly hit him, Naruto jumped. "WHHHHAAAAATTT!?"

Ino rightfully cowered behind the counter between her and Naruto and quickly made her excuses, as though saying them faster would not be as painful.

"She's been sleeping with him for two months now.. she said she was going to tell you.." Ino whined, still hiding behind the counter as though the blond shinobi was going to lunge at her.

"THE BITCH!!" Naruto, in his haze of anger could only do one thing, he had to yell at someone. Since Sasuke has always been his rival, he really knew that yelling at him helped. Forgetting all that had happened between them at the store today, he went to find him.

Running over to the curtains at the changing room, Naruto flung them open.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok Sasuke.. you're going to have to find someway to explain all this. A jutsu gone wrong? Hmm, that could work. The dobe is dumb enough to believe me, and I'm just so sexy that I could fool anyone. _

_Now, where did I put my pants? Ugh, if I could just get the thong off, I'd be more comfy. Ahh, better. Ok, now what is that yelling I hear at the front of the store? Naruto? Oh, whatever.._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Mind you, a very sexy eternity, for Sasuke, buck naked, staring at a huffing, flushed Naruto with a more pronounced bulge in the bright orange pants. Sasuke was looking to see what the other boy's reaction was, and was pleased to see that he was attempting not to look at the raven's body, and was failing miserably.

At the sound of Ino giggling at the front of the store, the two boys quickly got their senses back. Grabbing Sasuke's wrist, Naruto yanked him back into the changing room and shoved him into the wall. Now, the Uchiha was getting quite aroused at this, and you can imagine what was going on with the lower part of his body.

Holding his friend's shoulders and leaning in close, Naruto growled, "Teme, what are you playing at?"

Here, Sasuke was starting to get confused, but he had something in mind to appease the kyuubi container. He also liked the feeling of the blond's breath on his cheek, and their faces were close togther.

"Well dobe, seems like you like it huh?" Sasuke answered with a lecherous grin and a wave at Naruto's bulge.

"Did you know about Sakura, bastard? Is that why you are doing this?"

Sasuke did not understand what Naruto was garbling about, but he resolved to keep his cool.

"Uhh.. Sakura. Hmm. Your girlfriend. dobe? Oh, are you having a secret relationship that she doesn't know about? Yes, that would make sense."

Sasuke nodded knowingly. Naruto growled again and shoved him harder into the wall. This made the raven look back up at his friend.

"She's fucking Shikamaru! What the FUCK am I FUCKING supposed to do??" Naruto tended to swear more when he got angry. But he was not done his rant. Growling again, the kyuubi inside him gave him more of an animalistic side, he continued even louder, now shouting in his friend's face, "And suddenly, YOU ARE TURNING ME O-"

Breaking off, Naruto and Sasuke then realized how close they were. And in such a compromising position too. The raven's nakedness was practically stretched across to the other boy's equally large tent. Sasuke licked his lips.

"What were you saying dobe? Something about me turning you on? I mean, I am pretty sexy, and I can totally underst-"

Naruto launched himself at Sasuke and their lips crashed together. Both letting out moans, they started doing what they should have been doing ever since their first kiss,(1) some years ago.

At the front of the store, Ino chuckled to herself. Picking up the flimsy pink fabric that Naruto hastily dropped in his hurry to yell at Sasuke, she put it carefully back on the rack from which it came. Guess he won't be needing it for Sakura anymore.. Reaching behind the counter and surveying the, fortunately empty, store, Ino picked up her version of Icha Icha Yaoi.

Listening to the grunts and moans coming from the back of the store, she smiled, and went back to chapter 8 of her book.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_FUCK! YES! Oh..mmm.. lube, Naru-chan is asking for lube. FUCK! No lube.. BACK TO MY PLACE!! _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Winking at Ino on the way out of the store, Naruto was pulled out the door and was headed to the Uchiha complex. She could feel the glee coming off of him as a now fully clothed Sasuke was the one pulling him out the door. As soon as Ino heard the door slam shut, she wandered into the back to retrieve the thong left by the raven.

Sauntering back to the front of the store, she grabbed some wrapping paper and a bow, and carefully wrapped up the leopard print thong that Naruto loved so much. After she was finished, she placed a card on top, and prepared to have someone deliver it the next morning to the happy couple.

Sasuke and Naruto,

I think you might want this as a souvenir. 

Ino

FIN!!

(1)The kiss in episode three. Don't remember? Watch it again. :D

When I refer to Sasuke as a raven, I'm not saying that he is a large bird, I'm saying that he has raven colored hair i.e. black. geddit?


End file.
